How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU Oneshots
by reconghost5
Summary: My collection of Modern AU oneshots from HTTYD. What else is there to say about it? It's a bundle of oneshots. Enjoy. Current: A Chance Meeting.
1. After Game Party

**Authors Note: So I took a small break from writing "She's Worth The Pain Of Love" and planning my next AU HTTYD story and wrote this little oneshot in the mean time. Now I will say the idea popped into my head while listening to the Luke Bryan song "Play It Again" So yeah. Oh and for all you HTTYD fans who have read my other AU "A Day To Remember" there have been a few complications with that story. So please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon in any way, shape, or form.**

He didn't know why he even went to these get togethers. He didn't know anyone. In fact he didn't really have any friends. No one really liked him either. Hiccup walked over to the cooler a pulled out a soda sighing as he cracked the can open. He could hear his cousin being boasting about the awesome game he had over by the circle of trucks. Snotlout was the star quarterback of the Berk Vikings. It was now the after game party hosted by the school for all the players, cheerleaders, and other participants. The only reason Hiccup was allowed was because he was pretty much the towel boy. Well he use to be until the accident. But hehe guessed couch Gobber just like to keep him around. At that thought Hiccup looked down to where his lower left leg use to be only to see the metal replacement.

Hiccup began to feel a pain in his left knee and looked for the nearest unoccupied truck tailgate. When he found one he sat down and looked around taking a sip from his soda. The party was basically a late night tailgating party in the dirt parking lot outside the football field. He could see people walking around and chatting with each other and hear the sound of the loud music. He felt another throb of pain in his knee. looking down to it, he began to rub it trying to sooth the pain. While he was busy nursing his knee, he didn't notice the person approaching him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" The person asked startling him making him jump.

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid Hofferson, on of the star cheerleaders. His eyes went wide. She was the definition of the perfect girl. Average height, blond with blue eyes, and a somewhat could light up the darkest of rooms. And she was asking if she could sit with him. He swore his heart stopped. "Da, uh, um, y-Yeah sure," he stuttered out awkwardly.

Astrid just giggled at his stuttering and took a seat. "Thanks Hiccup," she said to him.

'Holy shit! She knows my name!' He thought to himself looking back to his knee, to afraid to make eye contact with the girl. "No problem."

After several more minutes,ties of awkward silence Astrid decided to break it. "So that was really cool what you did Hiccup," she said to him smiling softly. Hiccup looked up to her with a quizzical look. Astrid rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You know the black dog, the SUV, you saving the dog and uh... your leg."

Hiccup the rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I guess. Just couldn't let the little guy get hit." He said looking back down slightly blushing.

"Little guy? That dog was as big as you," Astrid said with a laugh also hearing a chuckle from the scrawny boy next to her. "So do you know what happened to him?"

Hiccup me and back supporting his weight with his hands and smiled. "Yeah, I adopted him. I call him Toothless," Hiccup said proudly.

"Where does Toothless come from?" Astrid asked him with a laugh genuinely curious about the dogs odd name.

"Well it's weird. I noticed when he pants, his lips curl over his teeth. Makes him look both stupid and adorable," he said laughing at the memory of that.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of that. "That does sound pretty funny."

"So Astrid," Hiccup began to ask. "What made you come over here? Shouldn't you be hanging with the other cheerleaders?"

Astrid looked to the boy and let out a soft giggle. "Well all the others are over there drooling over Snotlout and his friends, and I can only take so much of his gloating," she answered truthfully with a smile. "And you looked lonely. Figured I'd come talk to you."

"Well be lucky you didn't have to grab..." Hiccup was then cut off mid sentence by Astrid hopping up with a big smile.

Astrid turned to face Hiccup. "Oh my God Hiccup, I love this song! Come dance with me!" She said really excited.

Before Hiccup had time to protest, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the tailgate and onto his feet. Finally Hiccup had a chance to speak. "Astrid, I can't dance. My leg remember," he said looking,g down not wanting to see her disappointed face.

"Hiccup, it's fine. Its a slow song anyway. Here," Astrid grabbed his hands and put them on her waist and put hers around his neck. "Just follow my lead," she said sweetly as he looked up his eyes meeting hers.

When their eyes met, Hiccup felt like he was staring into the ocean. Her eyes were beautiful. As they danced, they began to pull each other closer. Soon Astrid was laying her head against his chest smiling and Hiccup was resting his head on top of hers, his arms now wrapped all the way around her.

When the music stopped it was announced that the party was over. Hiccup and Astrid pulled apparent and she back into his eyes. She then pulled him in and locked her lips with his.

Hiccup began to feel fireworks shoot off inside of him. He pushed in and deep end the kiss but before to long Astrid broke the kiss.

"Thanks Hiccup. I had fun," Astrid said giving him one last soft kiss. "I'll see at school on Monday."

Hiccup smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure. See you then," he said with a large smile. Astrid turned away and walked off as he put his hands in his pockets. 'Maybe I'll come to these things more often,' Hiccup thought before turning around and leaving as well.

**Authors Note: So Yeah sorry it was short. I hope you all enjoyed though. So yeah please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow. I would love that. So much so that I would puke rainbows and shart pixie dust. DG27 signing off. Deuces**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Authors Note: So remember After Game Party? Well I wanted to write another. Take a quick break from writing All You Can Be. So here's this. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD in any way, shape, or form. **

"Hey Hiccup. Come in let's play tag!" Said a young blond girl. A young Hiccup hopped up from the ground leaving his book laying there in the grass. He let out a smile as he jogged over to the girl.

"Okay. So who's it Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he adjusted his glasses to reduce the glare from the summer Sun.

Astrid put her index finger on her chin as if thinking making a "hmmm," sound. She then smiled deviously as she reached forward and took Hiccup's glasses right off his face. "You are!" She yelled laughing as she turned and ran away from the auburn haired boy.

"Hey Astrid! Give em' back! You know I need them!" Hiccup yelled also laughing as he ran after her.

"Lies Haddock. You can see just fine without them," she yelled back still running from her friend.

Hiccup continued to run after her. "Well true. But you know not very well. Come on Astrid. Be cool!"

"I'm very cool already Hiccup." She said looking back at him still running. "You gotta catch me."

The two continued to chase each other until eventually he caught her. "Gotcha," Hiccup said as he felt her tee shirt with one hand and had his other extended waiting for her to return his glasses.

"Alright Hic. Here you go." She placed said object into his hands. And watched as he put them back on and slumped to the ground catching his breath.

"You're way to fast Astrid," hiccup said laughing. As he played back in the grass.

"Yeah. Well it's beca..."

Hiccup was suddenly awoken by the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He hasn't dreamt about Astrid in almost a year now. He looked over to his clock and hit the snooze button. He looked forward again still shell shocked from the dream. Well more of a memory. He remembered that day. It was when he was twelve, the day before his accident.

Astrid Hofferson. He hasn't seen her in over ten years. Not since that summer he spent at his grandparents house after his mother's death. He remembers meeting her. He was shy and she came waltzing up to him all confident. He liked that. She introduced herself. And they became friends. All summer the pair was inseparable. Sadly his summer ended early after the pair went "adventuring" and Hiccup fell in a deep pit after slipping. Hiccup wasn't the only thing to fall either. A large rock came down and crushed his lower left. Astrid went to go get help and from there his dad came and got him. He went to the hospital and went home, never going back there again. That made him sad because Hiccup felt a strong connection with her and It wasn't until years later that he realized that connection was love. And now she's destined to be the one that got away.

Hiccup swung his leg over the edge of the bed his stump closely following suit. He pleaded down and picked up the prosthetic off the floor and attatching it to his stump. He stood up and stretched his body as he felt a furry body rub up against his real leg. Hiccup looked down to see his cat rubbing up against him. Smiling, he bent over and picked up the animal. "Hey Toothless. How did you sleep?" He asked the black ball of fur only getting a soft meow in response. "That's what I thought," Hiccup said pretending to know what it meant as he put the feline down. Hiccup grabbed his glasses off his night stand putting them on as he walked over the window, opening the curtains, letting sunlight flood the room.

He looked out the window. Hiccup was now a twenty-three year old intern at the local hospital working in the amputee department. Hiccup smiled as he looked at the city he now called home. After taking in the new day, Hiccup turned around and got ready to start a day at the hospital.

LATER THAT DAY

Hiccup was walking home from his shift at the hospital when he came up to a red light and a no walking sign. The weather changed quite a bit while he was working. It was now grey and lightly raining. Hiccup didn't bring an umbrella today either so he just flipped up the hood on his brown hoodie. He tucked his hands into the front pockets of the hoodie as a cold gust of wind swept past him. Hiccup looked up at the sign only to notice it hadn't changed yet. He then looked across the street and his jaw nearly dropped. 'It can't be,' Hiccup thought. What he was looking at was a beautiful young woman about his age. Blond hair tied into a braid with the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. The image a young Astrid flashed before his eyes as he looked at the girl. It was her. No doubt about it. Astrid Hofferson, his first love and girl he hasn't seen in over ten years, was standing across the street from him waiting to cross. 'No fucking way,' he thought as the light changed and she began to walk across coming. towards him.

Hiccup froze. He couldn't move. He was stating. Surely she wouldn't recognize him. There's no way she will. Hiccup felt his heart flip flop as she looked at him. She made a quick one second stop as she looked at him with a surprised look which quickly grew into a smile. She then walked right up to him and looked him up and down before speaking. "No way." She paused as her blue eyes connected to his green ones. "Hiccup."

"Holy shit. It is you Astrid." Hiccup said as he felt his smile grow ten times as big. Astrid then threw her arms around him, pulling him into a big hug. Hiccup then wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. "It's been forever Astrid," He said smiling,g as he hurried his face into her hair.

Soon, Astrid pulled away. "Jeez Hic, don't sound too dramatic. It's only been like ten years."

"Well I get the dramatic flair from my mom," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked her over. She's definitely gotten more womanly. She got curves in all the right places. She grew odour of the pudgy child face. Her eyes though. They're exactly the same as he remembers. "Wow Astrid. You, just, err, wow," Hiccup said with a chuckle slightly blushing.

Astrid noticed him checking her out and slightly blushes in response. She then looked him over again. "You don't look to bad your self either Hic," she said as her blush grew some more.

Hiccup and Astrid stood there for a minute awkwardly before hiccup decided to break the silence. "So uh Astrid. Wanna get a coffee or something?" He asked her while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid smiled softly at his request. "Sure. Wanna go now? I just got off work."

Hiccup smiled as he heard her. "Yeah sure. I don't have anything else to do today." With that the two began to walk down the street. "So Astrid. What have you been up to these past few years?"

Astrid looked at the boy. "Well I'm still going to college. I'm going to,the college here. But I just got off my shift at Dragons Den. You know the Chinese restaurant," Astrid responded happily.

"I go there quite frequently. How come I haven't ever seen you there?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

"Well I just started two weeks ago and I'm part time." Astrid responded. "So what about you? What do you do?"

Hiccup smiled before answering. "Well I'm an intern up at the hospital. Been there for about six months now."

"Wow. That's impressive." Astrid said as she looked back forward. "What do you do there?"

Hiccup let out a small chuckle. "Well I work in the amputee department."

Astrid nodded then looked down to his leg. "So I was never told. What exactly happened to your leg?" She asked looking back up to him.

Hiccup let it a sigh. "Well it had to be amputated. I have a prosthetic though now," he said smiling at the girl.

"Oh. So is that why you work with amputees?" Astrid asked smiling at the boy.

Hiccup let out a chuckle as he looked up. "Yeah, I guess you could say it was a bit of my inspiration."

Soon they reached the coffee shop and took a seat by the window and ordered their beverages. While they sat there and drank their coffee, they shared small talk about what they've been doing in the recent years and even recalled flute fun times of that summer. After about an hour of talking Astrid finally spoke what was both weighing heavily on their minds. "To be honest I thought I'd never see you again hiccup."

Hiccup leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "Me too. I thought I lost a friend forever." Hiccup leaned back forward and looked her in the eyes smiling. "But. Here you are. Sitting right in front of me."

"Yeah," Astrid began. "It's pretty surreal."

Hiccup looked at Astrid's. He loved that smile. Hell, he loved it when he was a little kid. Hiccup Let out a sigh. 'Well, it's now or never,' he thought to himself before speaking. "I gotta be honest here Astrid. I've thought about you a lot since that day," he said before letting out another sigh. "And well back then," Hiccup began to blush. "I sorta had a bit of a crush on you."

Astrid began to blush at what Hiccup said. He had a crush on her? She almost couldn't believe it. "You had a crush on me?"

Hiccup began to rub his neck and grew even more red. "Well yeah. What's not to like. You were smart and fun to be around," Hiccup said as he put his arms back down on the table.

Astrid smiled at the thought. "Well do you, yah know, still have those feelings?" She asked nervously.

Hiccup let out a small laugh. Astrid was nervous. She looked cute. "Well I have thought about it a lot, and yeah. I do," Hiccup responded smiling at her. Astrid wasn't responding yet and it sort of unnerved Hiccup. "Well you know if you don..." Hiccup was cut off as Astrid stood and grabbed Hiccup by his collar pulling him into a kiss. Hiccup was a bit surprised at first but quickly realized this was actually happening. He was kissing Astrid Hofferson and he liked it. He began to kiss back.

After a few more seconds the kiss finally broke and the two were looking into each others eyes. Finally Astrid said something. "You know my apartment isn't to far away. And my roommate is out for the night," Astrid said with a grin.

Hiccup smiled back. "Sounds like fun." Hiccup then grabbed a hold of Astrid's hand and the two walked outside and back to Astrid's apartment. Hiccup had to admit, this was the last thing he expected when he woke up this morning.

**Authors Note: so there your have it. Hope you liked it. Please read and review and favorite and follow and all that other stuff. This DG27 signing off. Deuces **


	3. Good Directions

**Authors Note: So, this oneshot is a song fic. The song it's based off of is "Good Directions" by Billy Currington. Please note that not everything will be the same. Like state and stuff. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the rights to the song this is based off of or HTTYD in any way, shape, or form.**

Hiccup let out a loud sigh as he plopped down on the tailgate of his old Ford pickup. The summers in Michigan could be brutally hot, especially after the extremely cold winter they just had. Hiccup was selling some vegetables out of the back of his truck on the side of the road for his old family Gobber since he was busy on the farm. He hadn't sold anything so far and only three cars have passed by today. He lifted his hat slightly and wiped some sweat off his brow. Hiccup looked down the road and saw a black BMW driving his way. Not thinking much of it, Hiccup grabbed the bag of chips sitting in the tailgate and began to snack on them. The BMW began to slow as it approached. It then came to a stop just past Hiccup's truck. Hiccup noticed the car was sporting a California license plate. He looked up when he heard the door open and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen stepped out. Her hair was blond and in a braid that was over her shoulder. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light blue low cut tee shirt that complimented her eyes. "Hi," Hiccup said with a smile.

The girl looked at the boy in front of her. He was a scrawny, auburn hair kid with a goofy smile and freckles across his face. Kinda cute in it's own geeky kind of way. She looked down and noticed his mismatched legs. His lower left leg was gone, instead replaced with a metal prosthetic. He wore a green tee shirt, tan cargo shorts, the most ragged pair of black converse shes ever seen, and a dirty ball cap. She looked back to his face and smiled back at him. "Yeah, hi. I'm not from around here and I can't seem to find the interstate," She said as she shifted her weight to one leg.

Hiccup put the bag of chips down and hopped off the tailgate. "Okay so you see that caution light down there?" Hiccup asked while pointing at the blinking yellow light about two hundred yards away.

The girl nodded looking at it.

"Well keep going straight after that until you a little corner store. You gotta stop in there first and ask Mrs. Goethi for some of her sweet tea. best stuff in the planet," he said looking to the girl.

She had a quizzical look on her face. "How does that ha..."

"after that," Hiccup began cutting her off. "A left out of there will take you to the interstate." Hiccup then grew a cocky smirk. "But a right, that'll bring you right back here to me."

The girl let out a giggle at what he said and smiled. "Thanks," she said as she walked back to her car.

Hiccup watched as she got into her car and drove off. He watched until he couldn't see her car anymore. "Fuck!" Hiccup yelled as he threw his hat to the ground. He plopped back down the tailgate and let out a sigh. 'Why should I even care?' he thought to himself 'She probably didn't even find me remotely interesting. I mean look at her, she was gorgeous. and I'm well, I'm me.' He let out another sigh. "I wish I at least got he name," he said out loud to himself.

Hiccup then laid down on the tailgate and looked at the sky. After about fifteen minutes, Hiccup sat up and looked down the road towards the way he sent the girl. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the BMW driving back his way. He kept his eyes on the car as it pulled up and the beautiful girl got out holding a tall cup of sweet tea. "Uh. Um. What are you? Wha?" Hiccup spat out, utterly confused.

She let out a laugh. "You're right. This stuff is amazing," She said as she slightly lifted the cup smiling.

Hiccup sat there still dumbfounded.

She let out another laugh. "Something just felt right when I saw the corner store. So I stopped in. Goethi sent me back here. She said you could use some company," She said taking a seat on the tailgate. "I'm Astrid by the way."

Hiccup shook his head before speaking. "I'm Hiccup," he said with a smile.

"Hiccup? Really?" Astrid said with a laugh.

"It's a nickname," he said with a chuckle while smiling.

She couldn't help but smile. He was cute. "You know, I'm in no rush to get back to LA."

Hiccup just smiled at that. All he could think at this point was thank god for good directions.

**Authors Note: And that's that. Yes, I know it was short but there is only so much one can do with a three and a half minute song. Either way I hoped you liked it. Please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow so I can do all sorts of happy stuff. This is DG27 signing off. Deuces.**


End file.
